Your Beauty Would Calm Anyone
by RoyalJester
Summary: Tsubaki almost got everything she ever wanted, but it was all taken away with one attempt at love she thought was there. Kikyou Tsubaki ::COMPLETE::rnrnContains one-sided Yuri. KikyouTsubaki. One-Shot


**Your Beauty Would Calm Anyone**

An Inuyasha fanfiction written by-** RoyalJester**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Inuyasha.**

Contains femme slash. Tsubaki/Kikyou. One-sided love.

**A/N.** Uhhh don't hurt me!! I was just interested in the past between Tsubaki and Kikyou and I was just wondering...what if Tsubaki despises Kikyou for other reasons besides beating her in the protection of the sacred jewel? What if she was in love with Kikyou?

**I LOVE TSUBAKI AND KIKYOU!! YAYZ!!! THEY BOTH RULE!!!**

----

**Tsubaki's POV.**

I stood on the porch containing the sacred jewel; my master had given the task to Kikyou...Kikyou. I turn my gaze towards the forest as I can sense her. How beautiful she was, how gentle her touch was against my skin. How her eyes shined with happiness as I held her in my arms. She wasn't expecting such an embrace from me, but I couldn't stop myself as my emotions took over. She didn't realize that I held her for my own benefits. To have her body pressed against mine as I breathed in her scent deeply as I put my hand through her raven hair.

I shook my head as I stared at the mirror placed in my hand. I look ugly compared to her natural beauty. I contained paints, as she held none. I wore jewels in which she would never be seen with. Suddenly, her sweet voice reached my hearing distance as I turn around, a slight blush rose on my cheeks as she stepped forward.

"You are beautiful Tsubaki. Do not change the way you look for others." She said as she met my gaze and walked up as she now stood a foot away, a smile flickered on her face as my heart beats quickly. I smile at her.

"Wouldn't anyone change the way they look when their heart yearns for someone's touch?" I respond as she smiled at me, how her face shined now and days. For what reason, it remains unsolved.

"I suppose. But you do not need to do that. Your beauty would calm anyone down." Kikyou answered as she met my gaze. I wanted to touch her, kiss her. But I pushed down my affections.

We remain silent as rain falls from the heavens as the aroma of pine is thickened. She rests her hands onto the rail as I do the same. I watch her out of the corner of my eye as she closes hers and breaths in deeply. Without a thought I place my hand on top of hers as her eyes shoot open. She didn't mind the touch as she remained where she was. I smile.

"I wish to tell you something Kikyou. But out of fear with what you may say in return, I will remain silent." I whisper as she glances at me, her brown eyes full of emotion, as they are glossy, I meet her gaze as we stare at each other.

"You can tell me Tsubaki." She says in a voice that gives me strength. I can tell I look uncertain as I gaze back up at her face and trailed my eyes down to her lips.

"I have feelings for you. Strong feelings." Kikyou instantly turns away and removes her hand from mine.

"What is that you are speaking?" she asks in a stern voice. Her hatred returning. I immediately hesitate. Had I spoken the wrong words? Had she placed her hard shell around herself once again? I put my hands on her shoulders as she turns around to face me. A tear streaked down her cheek as I wipe it away instantly. How emotional she has gotten over the past few days. What is it that caused this in her? But seeing her so broken, my heart aches.

I stepped forward as I place a soft kiss on her own lips as her eyes widen in shock and she steps back, I slightly fall forward from the lack of support. Without a word she instantly leaves into the rain as it runs down her raven hair soaking her immediately. My heart breaks as I see her leave, to never return to me, her figure slowly disappears as I still feel her aura spike in the forest.

Was that not love in her eyes when I placed my hand upon hers? Was that not happiness when she told me I was beautiful? Kikyou cares for me...I know that. I grab the mirror once again as I look at myself. I will keep my beauty for her sake. She will come back to me.

----

Two days later I hear that she followed in death after that half-demon who tried to steal the shikon jewel. Kikyou chose death. She could have easily saved her life. What did that half-demon give her that I did not? The years that I have known her, did it not mean the same to her? I once again stare at the mirror as I wonder, will I ever love again? I was the only one who would ever know the true her. Kikyou knows that, and she knows me better then anyone. Her touch sends chills up my spine, something a man could never do, and it was something only love could do.

I stare at my mirror as I run my eyes along my face. How I considered having impure thoughts about another woman was sickening. But I couldn't help them. Could it just be Kikyou who holds a special aura that is appealing to me? Was Kikyou the only one that I could ever love? I sigh as I stare down at the ground, then flash my eyes back up at the mirror as I stare at the mark she had given me the day before.

I wanted the jewel and she was stopping me. I knew she was in love, but I did not know it was with that useless fool Inuyasha. I thought she loved me. I knew her heart was tainted with love and thus she was weakened. So I would steal it, but when I tried, I still held back. But Kikyou would forgive me. I shot my shikigami as it hissed loudly, only to find that in return she shot it back at me. Her eyes were cold and full of hatred, was she still angered of my actions in which I kissed her? I scream in pain as she tells me in a monotone voice that she would let me live. What use is living?

So now two days later, after she died she took the jewel with her. So now I will no longer have the pride of containing the jewel, nor her love. I left that village instantly as I could feel her aura around the entire village, protecting it even in death. I couldn't live here knowing Kikyou was slowly falling in love with another. But then again, possibly she never contained feelings for me. But...that touch of hers was so full of care and her eyes shined with happiness. That half-demon didn't give her that. I opened her up in this world.

Maybe she truly loved me but used that useless half-demon as a substitute to love, but she would really see me, feel my touch.

I traveled through the forest when a demon suddenly strikes a deal with me. I stare at myself in the mirror as I wondered about what Kikyou had said.

_"Your beauty would calm anyone down."_

I let out a whiff of air. Had that other miko spoken the truth? Would Kikyou once again rise from the dead? Would I have another chance with her? To change my errors? I nod towards the demon as he smirked and smoke and screaming filled the forest. I feel myself fall onto my knees as my precious mirror breaks. This is all for Kikyou...

-----

**A/N-** (**Clears throat) Well...uhhh. That is the end...and erm...well. I know this never happened, I just made up the dates in which it occurred. And...uhhh...(smiles) Please don't burn me on what I wrote! Jeez, its fanfiction after all. Your wildest dreams can come true!! HOLLA!!**

**Please read and review. Heck, go ahead and diss about how Kikyou and Tsubaki would NEVER EVER be in love. Blah blah. This was mainly a one-sided love and c'mon, lotsa peeps get in these. Like you've never been this way!! **

**Well, thanks for those mature enough to actually comment on the story politely.**

* * *


End file.
